Calvin (AP)
About Calvin Calvin the archeologist can be unlocked as you are working your way to unlock the Yellow Bell. Once unlocked and the Yellow Bell has been chimed, he lives at the Oricana Inn. In the mornings you may see him outside the inn playing his guitar, and in the afternoons he goes to the 5th floor of the Garmon Upper Mine. When you first meet Calvin he will give you an Ancient Tablet that refers to the story of the 5 bells. Rumor has it that if you sell/destroy the tablet, Calvin will not accept your marriage proposal. His Birthday is Winter 14. Best Gifts: Crystal, Amber, Spinel, Diamond accessories, Goddess Pendant, Goddess Brooch, Hot Coffee, Blackberry Cocktail, Raspberry Cocktail, Apple Cocktail, Blueberry Cocktail, Grape Cocktail, Cranberry Cocktail, Remedy, Curry Bread, Curry Buckwheat Noodles Good Gifts: Pinkcat Flower, Lavender, Green Bell Flower, Shining Tea Leaves, Shining Cherry, Green Bell Flower, Shining Mayonnaise, Shining Egg, Shining Duck Egg, Royal Jelly, Rare Ore, Crystal, Sea Urchin, Mussel, Clam, Boiled Egg, Coconut Cocktail, Bodigizer XL, Herbal Tea Bad Gifts: Chocolate Banana, failed recipes, Pumpkin Pudding, Chocolate Pudding, Banana Pudding, Pudding Rival: '''Phoebe '''Child Personalities: '''Fiery, Scholarly, or Romantist '''Actual Responses: For Raspberry Cocktail or Hot Coffee(with burst of hearts): Oh hey, this is a great present. I'm so happy, thank you. I really appreciate it. For Boiled Egg (with one heart): This is such a thoughtful present. Thank you. For Good Chicken Egg (with burst of musical notes): This is nice. Thank you. Actual Dialogue: At all heart levels: Are you doing well? After the Green Bell is rung: The wind is blowing and the land is full of life again! The sound of the Bell seems to have something to do with it. How fascinating! After the Purple Bell rings: Did you hear the Bell? Its melody has an important meaning to this land. After all five bells ring on the mountaintop: Did you hear the melody? It seemed to fill the air with a mysterious energy. At 0 Hearts: I've been to many places, yet I still have a hard time learning directions. I always seem to be getting lost. At 1 Heart: There's so much here to explore. What a fascinating town! There are many interesting customs here too. It's such fun discovering them! At 2 Hearts: Have you ever been to the top of the Garmon Mines? There is something very mysterious about that place. There are some ruins up there as well. I just can't help wondering what is uyp there. At 3 Hearts: I love to lay on the ground and stare at the sky. On days with a nice breeze, I enjoy watching the windmill at Flute Fields. At 4 Hearts: A long time ago, I wanted to be a scholar. But being an explorer seemed like more fun. I worried a lot of people around me, but I'm glad I'm doing what I want to. When your character is a girl: At 5 Hearts: Still getting all flustered, even at this age... I'm so hopeless. At 6 Hearts: Whenever I fall for some one, I become infatuated with them. But it eventually cools off. It's been an endless cycle, but I still can't help myself. Dialogue about the Weather: On a cloudy day: it's a little gloomy on days with no sun. It is nice and cool though. On a rainy day: I don't mind walking in the rain. On the day of a blizzard: It's snowing hard today... I wouldn't hang around outside too long if I were you... Seasonal Dialogue: In late Autumn: The trees have lost their leaves. The scenery is getting gloomy. It's almost winter. In early Winter: I just can't get used to Winter. I hate feeling the cold deep in my bones. When shown pet: Hey, is that your pet? How nice. Harmony Day Festival: Calvin: I wanted to give you a cake, so I made one myself. I made it with an ancient recipe I found in some ruins! Apparently, they were making the same Shortcake a thousand years ago! I returned the favour by giving him Shortcake. Calvin: You made a Harmony Day cake for me? I should be giving one to YOU! Thanks a bunch! When you wear the Brown Cowboy Hat, unlocked when the Sonata Tailoring Shop attains Level 3 status, Calvin will declare: Hey, you look sharp today! That ten gallon hat suits you nicely.You look radiant! Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors